The Battle for love
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: Ash is prince of Kanto he has fallen in love with the Princess of the moon Misty. DISCONTINUED! not that anyone cares
1. Chapter 1

Ash is a normal Prince. His father had died when he was 5 and at that time he was not old enough to run the kingdom he wasn`t even trained yet. He his now 14 and had to marry. But he didn`t want to.

Ash you must marry soon to become king you must have a queen. His mother was scolding him again.

But i don`t want to mum can`t i just become king without a bride. Ash was trying to arggue but he new it was pointless.

No but i will arrange a party there you will meet your wife if you don`t I DO. queen Ketchem said as she left the room.

_**At the party**_

Ash was sitting in his chair when a girl walked into the room. She had bright orange hair and whore a beutiful aquamarine blue gown the suited her green and blue eyes very nicly. He got out of his chair and walked over to her.

May i have this danceé he asked her

Yes you may she smiled at him as they danced away the night. At that moment they both knew they loved the danced away the night.

What`s your name he asked

Misty...Misty Waterflower what`s yours she asked him as he twirled her

Ash Ketchem prince of kanto

Oh... she sounded sad

You must be a princess cause you couldn`t be here if you weren`t

Yes i`m a princess but...

Follow me i want to show you something he asked guiding her through the palace he then led her to his balcony

Wow... was all she could say

He grabbed her shoulders lightly and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes She could soon feel his forehead on hers and his warm breath as their lips met. The moment was magical for the two lovers. Misty slowly started to put her arms around his shoulders as she was doing that Ash`s hands were slowly but a little more faster than Misty`s going to her waist she soon felt him deepening the kiss she didn`t mind soon after 10 minuets of making out they parted to breath.

Where are you from he asked her

Huh...promise not to tell anyone...please she asked him sweetly

Promise i won`t tell anyone

Um..you may not believe me but...the moon i`m princess of the moon as soon as she said that a clear barley visible stair case heading up to the moon appeared in front of them.

I...I...I have to go she started to climb the stairs but he stooped her

Will...will i see you again he asked his voice full of sorrow

Yes i promise don`t tell anyone we met she then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and she left for the palace.

They spent many months dating in secret. Since that night she told him where she was from. He wouldn`t tell his mom he fell in love. So his mom arranged a marriage with a kingdom nearby. After three months of dating in secret Prince Ash`s palace was the attack happened he was eating dinner it was a full moon and he new only during a full moon is when Misty could see him.

Tomorrow's your wedding day i want you out of bed by 8 okay his mother said cheerfully

Gotcha he said his voice was angry he knew there was only one maiden for him...Misty Suddenly there was a loud bomb outside and an army of men came rushing in from the smoke The leader fired a pistol strait at the queen she was dead in minuet Ash could hear scream outside and more bombs

You`ll hand over your kingdom or you`ll die your palace is in ruins and you can`t protect yourself hand it over then we can move on to the moon he said

_Misty..he`s gonna kill Misty _NEVER! He screamed

Fine the Mistress won`t let anyone stand in her way Growlth flamethrower fire was building up in the pokemon`s month

_Misty i`m sorry i have to leave you _he thought he knew this was the end just as it was about hit the prince there was bright light and Ash blacked out.

So what do you think i like the plot please tell me your opinion please tell me and review maybe i will continue if u want me to well bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up in a blue room in a comfy bed his loyal Pikachu at his side still sleeping.

"Glad your awake…lover." There was a sweet voice ash turned around to see Misty

"Misty …where…where am i?" he asked

"My room I saw you were in trouble so I saved you and your Pikachu." Misty said walking towards him.

"Oh...wait they haven't come here yet?"

"Who Ash?" Suddenly there was a loud sound and rummbeling Ash jumped and covered Misty she screamed

"Stay here i'm gonna get a sword and shield" Ash said as he kissed her forehead and left Misty went to her balcony.


End file.
